Me enamore perdidamente de tí
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -... así que si me aleje de tí fue porque me enamore perdidamente de tí. Sakura quedó sorprendida, no sabía que hacer si escuchar a su mente que le decía que se fuera de ahí o a su corazón que le decía que ella aun lo amaba.


_Hola aquí con nuevo fic esperando que les gusta :D, también para aprovechar y decir que estoy nerviosa por que al parecer dentro de poco en la guerra ninja ya es donde todos pelan con todos y sinceramente no quiero que ningún personaje muera._

_La frase que sale al principio entre comillas la tomé de las mejores frase de Facebook para que sepan :3, no se la leí y me pareció hermosa y perfecta para estapareja._

_Que disfruten el fic :)_

**_Pareja: Sasusaku_**

_**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no sería millonaria como Masashi Kishimoto :), además Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a Konoha y no pensaría solo en venganza -.-**  
><em>

**_Advertencias: No que me acuerde :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me enamore perdidamente de ti<strong>_

"Si me aleje un poco de ti, es porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ti"

Sus profundos ojos negros la miraban de reojo, mientras caminaba, su orgullo era demasiado grande para aceptar que posiblemente de nuevo volvía a caer enamorado de ella. Se acercó con su cara indiferente, se inventaría cualquier escusa con tan solo poder verla. Lo más seguro es que se inventaría que no recordaba bien como era Konoha; y en parte era verdad tenía tanto sin estar ahí además después de la reconstrucción por la cuarta guerra ninja algunas cosas en la aldea habían cambiado.

Se acerco viendo esos estúpidos ojos verdes brillosos y esos extraños cabellos rosados cortos que lo volvían loco. Suspiro antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar, pero para su desgracia ella hablaba con otro de pelo café. Espero impaciente no mucho tiempo al parecer a ella el joven castaño no le había llamado la atención.

-¿Ocupada?-dijo el azabache sonriendo de medio lado.

-No.-dijo la peli rosa curiosa.- ¿pero qué haces aquí? Te dije que tenías que descansar y quedarte en el Hospital.

-Hump, ya estoy bien.

-Bien que casi te mueres y fue porque al final te diste cuenta que lo que hacías era estúpido.-dijo recalcándose al menor de los Uchihas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos por la aldea, el sol era bastante ese día todos tomaban de botellas de agua o comían de deliciosos o refrescantes helados. Las risa de las personas que se reunían en los restaurantes se oían a montones, los amigos andaban juntos. Todo simplemente se veía muy feliz para ser verdad.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Estas sorda o qué te dije que me siento bien.

-Estúpido, me refería a que como te sientes de volver a Konoha.

-Hump, extraño. Creo que me había acostumbrado a no estar aquí.

-Pero esta vez si te quedaras.- dijo con un como en afirmación.

-Me gusta estar aquí de nuevo.- fue como un auto golpe a su orgullo, la chica ahora debería pensar que era un idiota. Cuántas veces había maldecido a Konoha por lo que le había pasado a su clan, cuantas veces había jurado en destruirla para vengar a su hermano y cuantas veces la había extrañado junto a todas las personas que vivían en ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos, había deseado saber que Sasuke diría eso para haberlo grabado, así podría molestarlo para toda su vida. No le importa en qué estado se encontraba él en decir eso drogado o borracho o tal vez lo dijo por decir. Pero eso no importaba porque sabía que por lo menos él se quedaría ahí con ella y el resto.

-Me alegro Sasuke-kun, aquí te hemos extrañado demasiado.

-Lo sé.-dijo con ese dejo arrogante típico de los Uchihas.- ¿Y dónde está el dobe?

-Igual que tú, apenas se sintió bien salió enseguida del hospital. Él estaba un poco mejor que tú al parecer el chacra de Kurama le sirvió para curarse más rápido. Al saber Konoha y lograr su mayor meta, dice que ahora está listo para ser Hokage.

-Espera su mayor meta no era ser Hokage, siempre ha sido esa.

-No la cambió por traerte de vuelta y luego por evitar que destruyeras Konoha.

La Cara de Sasuke quedó en Shock, para luego sonreí de medio lado.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Enserio Sasuke-kun y siempre en la academia tú eras el listo y Naruto el bruto. Te lo dijo un montón de veces y nunca te diste el gusto de escuchar.

Volvió a sonreír de medio lado, para tapar lo que en verdad sentía: culpa. Culpa por haberse ido, por haber intentado carias beses matar al dobe de su amigo y a ella. No era que ese sentimiento le importase mucho. Desde que volvió estaba de nuevo feliz. Disfrutaba más estar ahí que no estarlo.

-Vamos a comprarnos un helado.-dijo feliz la peli rosa.

-Hump, ya sé que pretendes que pague.-dijo este alegre.

-No soy de esas chicas que solo se fijan en los hombres por el dinero e fijo si son sexys y si tienen dinero.-dijo entre risas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso Ino?-la volvió a ver con la ceja alzada.

-Si fue Ino, pero en broma. Ella tampoco es así.

Ambos compraron un helado, al cual él fue el que pago.

Sakura iba feliz, la verdad el estar con Sasuke siempre la hacía feliz y lo mejor de todo consiguió dos helado gratis. Nunca pensó que Sasuke pensará que ella hablaba en serio con lo de no pagar y mucho menos que él se lo compraría.

-No puedo creer que de todos los sabores escogieras chocolate.-dijo el azabache con ironía.

-No también escogí de frutilla.

-No crees que es tonto comprar dos helados, uno se va a derretir.

-Yo no fui la que los compre además el de frutilla es para ti, no dejaré que solo te tomes esa botella de agua.

Dijo pasándole el helado al cual al azabache le quitó la envoltura y lo hecho en su boca.

Siguieron caminando hasta parar a hablar en frente de la casa de la peli rosa.

-No sé si sabes pero me llegó el rumor que Karin no está tan enojada contigo por lo de casi matarla, así que tal vez si le hicieras un bonito gesto ella…

-A ella le gusta Suigetsu y ella no me gusta.-_ella no eres tú._

-Ella te quiso Sasuke, porque perdiste la oportunidad.

-Tsk, el dobe también te quiso entonces por qué perdiste la oportunidad.

Probablemente esa era la frase más larga dicho por esa conversación y también la que tenía la más lógica respuesta. Acaso es que a él le encantaba ver como lograba idiotizar a las mujeres con su presencia. Él sabía sus sentimientos entonces para qué preguntar.

-Porque no amaba a Naruto y no se pueden utilizar a las personas, además si hubiera por lo menos intentado él no estaría felizmente con Hinata. Las cosas pasan por algo.

-¿Y por qué no amas a Naruto?

_Porque no eres tú._

-No sé, uno no decide a quien ama. Hasta que suene extraño.

-Lo sé.

Sakura lo volvió a ver no será que le gusta a él alguien, no lo tomó en cuenta luego trataría de sacarle el nombre de la afortunada para molestarlo. Pero todo poco a poco.

Una figura conocida se asomó era Sai, conocido por Sasuke como su sustituto, se acercó a ambos con su sonrisa .Que si Ino lo estuviera viendo en ese momento caería desmayada en el lugar.

-Mira a quienes veo, a la fea y a Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme fea?- le gritó a Sai a punto de darle un buen golpe.

-Pero pensé que tenía que mentir.-dijo asiendo que la peli rosa volviera a calmarse.

-Espera estás diciendo que te parezco bonita.-dijo en un tono semi seductor, no era que pensaba quitárselo a Ino.

_Veamos qué digo que si o que no. A las mujeres les gustan que les mientan._

-No la verdad es que me pareces fea.-dijo aun sonriendo.

-Te mataré maldición.-dijo dándole con sus puños cargados de chacra en la cabeza botándolo y haciendo que el shinobi de tez muy blanca se sobará la cabeza.

-La próxima te va peor.-dijo ella con determinación frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan y por interrumpir su cita.

La cara de Sakura tomo una expresión de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, en cambio el azabache tenía el rostro más tranquilo con un leve sonrojo.

-No es una cita.- intervino el azabache.- solo hablábamos.

-Si fue lo mismo que te dije cundo me preguntaste si Naruto y yo teníamos citas cada vez que salíamos a caminar. Solo somos amigos.

-Entonces por qué el sonrojo.-preguntó Sai curioso.

_Me estas jodiendo Sai, te juró que te mataré._

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos asía las mejillas de la Haruno. Sai no mentía el sonrojo ya se empezaba a distinguir mejor. En parte ella lograba disimulara a veces sus emociones pero siempre lograba distinguir cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Quedó impactada con mi presencia.-dijo en burla Sasuke para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué?-dijo con el sonrojo muy marcado.

-Te pregunte si es que te gusta lo que ves.-dijo retando a la chica viéndola justamente a sus ojos jades, con sus ojos profundos.

-Mmm no.-pensó por unos minutos.-pero que te pasa.

- Hump, lo digo por el sonrojo.

-Que sonrojo.-dijo empezado a desesperar al parecer Sai no sería el único en salir golpeado.

-Creo que me voy.-dijo Sai nervioso sintiéndose orgulloso ya sabía comprender más los sentimientos, sabiendo que era mejor salir de ahí.

Sai prácticamente salió a huyendo del lugar, dejando a amos en una situación incómoda. Ella vió al chico por completo. Siempre había sido perfecto, con su cuerpo bien fornido, ojos oscuros y curioso pelo azabache alborotado. Su cara con expresiones perfectas. Se veía tan bien a tan solo sus 17 años de edad que pudiera conquistar a cualquier mujer que quisiese, solo sino fuera tan frío.

-No me gustas.-dijo viéndolo decidida.-eso fue hace tiempo.

-Yo no dije eso, te pregunte si te gustabas lo que veías no si te gustaba.

_Sí._

La chica estaba estresada decidió no golpear al Uchiha, ya que acababa de salir del hospital.

-Y a ti que te importa, cuando te importo.-dijo volviéndolo a ver a los ojos.- una vez dijiste que querías romper todos los lazos con las demás personas.

-Sí, se lo que dije.

El sabía bien a lo que se refería. Él mucho tiempo pensó que cortar los lazos con las demás lo harían más fuerte pero nunca lo logro, pensó que al querer matar a Naruto o intentarlo con ella lo lograría pero no fue así. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de todo solo podía tener que soportar al estúpido Karma que hacía que una y otra vez cayera ante esa molestia (como e le dice) de mujer.

-Entonces por qué tanto interés ahora.

-Porque me importas.

Dejó a la peli rosa boquiabierta.

-Pensé que si rompía los lazas sería más fuerte, así que la razón por la cual me aleje un poco de ti, es porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ti.

Enserio él había dicho eso o era un mal recuerdo de uno de sus sueños cuando Sasuke se había ido. En donde el siempre volvía para decirle que el también la amaba. Pero por que justamente había esperado tanto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer irse del lugar. Pero que podía hacer cuando su mente le decía se fuera cuando su corazón le decía que o intentara.

-Yo…

-Yo también te amo.-dijo mientras el azabache se acercaba para darle un beso.

No sabía si sería perfecto o si su amor duraría para siempre como le decía su corazón. Solo sabía que su corazón le ganaba a su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren me pueden dejar reviews :)!<em>

También aprovecho para disculparme no haber actualizado Two broke boys es que ando falta de ideas para este fic y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir por el cole. Pero cuando me lleguen las ideas prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible :D


End file.
